planet_loserfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Adventures
Well, Mr. Yokai and Deletd have free-add comics, so... why can't I have one? And no, this ain't WLSS. This is an ORIGINAL SSLW-based free-add comic. 'STORY' After SSLW (original) ended, many of the (unused) enemies and fighters are sent to the Scrapyard, which is located somewhere in Planet Loser. During that time, it effected another planet called Randomia. Monsters and creatures EVERYWHERE, all controlled by the evil El Fantasma de la Pregunta Cuatro! Who will survive this dreadful... thing? 'RULES' #No swearing. Minor swears, like "crap" (as an interjection) and "p*ss" (as "to be angry"), are fine. #BOTH bolding and italics are fine. Bolding is for fighters, heroes, villains, enemies and other characters. Also for teams. Italics are for moves and places. Use BOTH bold and italics for wave numbers. #No fake waves. The only exception is when I make them. #You can use your SSLW and DFAC characters here, but since this is NOT REALLY SSLW, don't make them so that they make me CRINGE (I will censor them). Also, you have to add them in your "characters" section before you can make them fight. #Don't edit the wave titles, but saying "1ne, 2wo, 3hree..." is okay. #Each sector has 10 waves. #You can change the classes IF you don't think they make sense. #DON'T CHANGE THE HEX COLORS FOR THE CLASSES. #To avoid confusion, Square brackets are for ALL the levels. #Only I can use antagonists, but don't worry -- I have plenty of free time usually. #There will be wave gimmicks. Prepare for your doom. #Only I can confirm real things. You can submit your ideas in the suggestion box, however. #No suicide, unless it's for a sacrifice. #You can only have up to 3 classes per character. #Make sure to spell things correctly. I can help with grammar. #This RPG is TURN-BASED. Once someone attacks, an enemy attacks. #You can choose up to THREE fighters and ONE backup fighter. That's it. 'CLASSES' 'Classic' #Basic: For when you can't find a good element. #Pyro: Fire and spice. #Windy: Air. Yeah. #Rocky: The earth element. That's it. #Polar: ICE ICE BABY! #Green: Nature, plants, the color... #Iron: Metal! #Lightning: Electricity. #Magic: For the wizards and witches and sorcerers. #Sunny: Sun, stars... basically any light. #Moon: Stay back, or you'll be LEFT IN THE DARK! #Block: Video games, and maybe Lego bricks and square things. #Undead: Ghosts, zombies, mummies, you name 'em. #Smarty: Logic and brains. NOT THE CANDY. #Symbol: Letters, numbers, anything on your keyboard. #Stone: It's for rocks and ores. It's NOT Iron or Rocky. #Chemical: Chemistry! OH NO YEAH! #Critter: Got animals? Use this class. #Mania: I got this from DML, but it's dragons. #Random: Can't decide? Let pure luck do it for you! 'Suggested' #Hydro: Water. That's it. 'FIGHTERS/HEROES' Magenta names means that it's a tamed enemy. 'MrYokai' "WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T EDIT THE WAVES. NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE ONENE (1ne in Jackguage)." Grand Spahk.PNG|'Spahk' {beginning} 1 (Smarty) Octoblob.png|'Beh' {'''Wave 2'}'' 1 (Basic/Magic) duhstorta.png|'Duhstort' {'''Wave 3'}'' 1 (Random) Hilda Berg.png|'Hilda' {'''Wave 4'}'' 1 (Windy/Polar) Alchemist.png|'Alchemist' {'''Wave 5'}'' 1 (Chemical/Magic) Monica.png|'Monica' Vivienne.png|'Vivienne' Remy.png|'Remy' 343029CC-F7F5-4081-AE1D-8B44D42F86C0.jpeg|'Fudgy Toupee the Freakin' Frog' {'''Wave 11'}'' 2 (Green/Windy) Umbra.PNG|'Umbra' {'''Wave 12'}'' 2 (Moon) 2SimpleBuds.png|'Barely Yu & Rei' {'''Wave 13'}'' 1+1 (Barely Yu: Undead/Green) (Barely Rei: Undead/Polar) Byte Hedlok.PNG|'Byte' {'''Wave 14'}'' 2 (Iron/Smarty) Fridgey.png|'Fridgey' {'''Wave 15'}'' 2 (Polar/Iron) (Saranctha gave me permission to use him) Bravely Wear Clothes.PNG|'Wear-Clothes-Sakurai' {'''Wave 21'}'' 3 (Basic) Wadanohara.png|'Wadanohara' {'''Wave 22'}'' 3 (Hydro/Magic) SpikyMervert.png|'Nate SharpERiro' {'''Wave 23'}'' 3 (Basic) Taz.png|'Taz' {'''Wave 24'}'' 3 (Iron/Pyro) SANIC BAM.png|'Sanic' {'''Wave 25'}'' 3 (Basic) O O.png|'Vivienne' rainin' the painin'.png|'Baddy Cham Pul' Arle.png|'Arle' Frostbite.png|'Frostbite the Icy' Healmoar.PNG|'Dr. Healmore' Borgy.PNG|'Borgy' 'TSRITW' CM.png|'Cookie Masterson' {beginning} 1 (Smarty/Magic) 5ivefinger.png|'5inefinger' {'''Wave 5ive'}'' 1 (Symbol/Magic) Biltz.png|'Blitzy' {'''Wave 7even'}'' 1 (Critter/Lightning) Rustbooty.png|'Rustbolt' {'''Wave 8ight'}'' 1 (Iron/Smarty/Undead) 'GUIDES' *'Enewave 101': Learn how the enemies move and when you'll see them. *'Periodic Table': Buffs and bruises and immunities! *'Suggestion Box': Something wrong with the game? Wanna add more enemies and sectors? Submit them in this page. *'Weird Trivia': Thanks, MrYokai. ='THE GAME'= ''W1: Nightmare Island'' ''Sector 1A: Grassy Fields'' Here! Category:RA